


We Kill the World

by ValerieHayne



Series: ficlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, but louis isn't in it, talks about climate change, there's a protest, this is kinda weird
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Louis reflexiona un poco sobre el cambio climatico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ni la menor idea de qué es esto.

—Mierda.

Louis alzó la cabeza de su celular. Había estado texteando con Harry sobre lo que iba a hacer de cena una vez llegara del aeropuerto. Viajar siempre lo ponía hambriento y la comida del avión sabía más y más a plástico cada vez que se subía uno, estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para no hacer algo rápido en la cocina, y si se aburría de aquí a que Alberto, su guardaespaldas, llegara, bien podría pedir por domicilio algo de curry y compartirlo con él.

La vista frente a él lo confundió un poco. Siempre que salía del aeropuerto había algo de tráfico, pero estaban en el centro, sólo tenían que coger la autopista principal para llegar a las afueras, a su casa; usualmente era un viaje de veinte minutos, pero ahora parecían estar atascados en un tráfico. Agudizó el oído y aparte de los autos, pitando podía oír voces de personas gritando, pero no en terror.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —le preguntó a Alberto.

—Olvidé que había una marcha de ambientalistas hoy.

—¿Ambientalistas?

Alberto asintió y sacó un panfleto del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pasándoselo a Louis, quien alzó las cejas al leerlo:

 

**_¡NO A LOS TERRORISTAS AMBIENTALES Y SUS SECUACES!_ **

_Nuestro planeta está enfermo y las autoridades lo permiten._

_El planeta puede generar recursos naturales cada año gracias, sobre todo, a la energía que nos proporciona el sol. Las plantas y bacterias hacen la mayor parte del trabajo, pero también las dinámicas climatológicas e incluso geológicas. Nosotros no somos la especie dominante en la tierra, pero utilizamos una parte_ _desproporcionada de esos recursos que produce el planeta anualmente para alimentar nuestros egos._

_Desde más o menos los años 80 hemos empezado a consumir más de lo que planeta puede generar en el mismo periodo. En el año 2000 consumimos lo de todo el año en octubre, en este año ya se nos acabó la provisión en agosto. Necesitaríamos casi un planeta y medio para mantener nuestro ritmo actual de consumo._

_No se necesita ser economista para saber que es mala idea gastar más de lo que se gana. Del mismo modo no se necesita ser ingeniero para saber que es insostenible no pensar en forma sostenible. Cualquiera puede ver lo que estamos haciendo y lo que nos va a pasar. El problema radica en que la mayoría no quiere ver._

_Para cambiar el mundo no se necesita hacer grandes cambios, de hecho, son los pequeños los que logran la diferencia. ¿Usas un taxi porque te da pereza caminar diez cuadras de tu trabajo a tu casa? ¿Te da_ penita _usar el metro? ¿Cargas veinte bolsas para ir al supermercado? ¿Compras todo lo que ves en la televisión porque tu autoestima da pena?_

_Puede que te dé pereza el pensar en salvar el planeta, ¡que eso lo hagan otros con dinero y más tiempo! Pero que no te dé flojera salvar tu vida. En cincuenta años nuestro ritmo de consumo no dará tregua y las personas menos favorecidas (TU) se verán afectadas, principalmente en su forma de vida._

_Sal a la calle este miércoles, bloquearemos las principales calles de la ciudad, llamaremos la atención y le daremos de qué pensar al público en general._

_Une tu voz. Sé astuto. Tu futuro depende ello._

 

Louis sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver al frente. La protesta había mermado lo suficiente para habilitar un pequeño carril y los autos se movían lentamente. A cada lado de la calle se veían manifestantes sosteniendo pancartas y carteles con dibujos de planetas muriendo y frases a lo “EL AGUA VALE MÁS QUE EL ORO” y “QUIERO QUE MIS HIJOS TENGAN EL AIRE QUE TENGO YO AHORA MISMO”.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar el panfleto. Fizzy siempre hablaba del cambio social y ambiental y había empezado a hacer menos uso del agua en las mañanas, cerrando la llave cuando se cepillaba los dientes, caminaba a la escuela para evitar el tráfico, insistía que apagaran las luces cuando no había nadie en la habitación. Siempre señalaba que sus acciones impactaban en el aumento o reducción de las cuentas de la casa y a Louis le parecía gracioso que lo hiciera, considerando que tenían dinero y no debían preocuparse por eso mientras sus discos siguieran vendiendo, pero creía que ahora lo comprendía un poco. Y a Harry. A él le había dado por llevar bolsas de tela cada vez que iba de compras y caminaba a casa a pesar de la amenaza de fans y paparazzi en cada esquina. Ahora entendía el porqué del comportamiento de ambos. Eran _ambientalistas._ Personas preocupadas no por la tierra en sí, sino por la calidad de su vida en el futuro, no salían a marchar (aunque Dios sabía cuántas veces le decía Fizzy que no podía a una manifestación por lo peligroso que se podía tornar), pero aportaban desde casa, desde acciones pequeñas.

Louis guardó el panfleto una vez que Alberto aumentó la velocidad del auto. Se lo mostraría a Harry una vez llegara a casa. Y trataría de recordar el apagar la luz del garaje una vez que guardaran el auto.

Contribuiría.

**Author's Note:**

> [come to say hi](http://www.rainbow-mug.tumblr.com/)


End file.
